Behemoth
by Khartoum
Summary: Movie idea I had for Star Trek, not finished, or started, merely the plot


Disclaimer: Star Trek and all characters within are the property of the 800-lb gorilla - Paramount. This is a work of fiction, and is solely intended as a tribute to Star Trek.  
  
Had an idea myself for a movie.  
  
It opens with the stars in a background, and peaceful music playing. One of the stars starts moving, relative to the viewers, and the music starts taking dark undertones, getting more antagonistic and faster paced. Sudenly, the star starts getting larger, and it turns into a Breen pirate vessel, that volleys several shots directly towards the screen, and an explosion occurs on screen.  
  
The explosion is used to change scenes to the interior of the Defiant, where several Nameless ensigns fall to the side from the shock, but their seatbelts keep them upright, and they get back to their consoles, and continue their work.  
  
In command of the Defiant is Major Kira, who is wearing a Starfleet uniform. She is in command, giving orders, etc. An ensign reports that Target #3 is back in the fight, and Major Kira just gives him a look that says 'We noticed'.  
  
The Defiant manages to disable and destroy the 3 Breen pirates, as Major Kira is not in a prisoner-taking mood (I figure an Ex-Maquis really doens't like pirates). A salvage freighter comes along and tractors the debris into a cargo bay, to go over it and see which Breen group was resonsible. If they can prove that the whole Breen government was responsible, then they can move openly. Until then, they can only pick off isolated groups.  
  
(opening space battle is a great way to get attention, re. ST:FC)  
  
However, the Defiant picks up the warp trail the Breen used to go from their basew (using new sensors installed during the Dominion War), and manages to find the Breen pirate base. They vaporize it (as the Breen had fled), and return to DS9. They report that this is the eighteenth Breen base destroyed in the past year in this area, and they all share a chuckle that Breen pirates are starting to really avoid their area.  
  
***  
  
At Breen government HQ, the reports of destroyed shipyards are coming in, and their plans for the dreadnought are going up in pieces. The hulls that were deployed around Cardassia were little more than mock-ups, deployed for the sole purpose of bluffing the Federation into peace talks. Unfortunately, the Founders decided to surrender, and the Breen were forced to leave the ships there, and reveal the deception. To actually build the dreadnought, they still needed several more years of research, and very large shipyards to handle the construction.  
  
Normally the central government relies on the smaller pirate bands to build ships as needed. The little pirate bands are all government sponsored, and there are no large shipyards actually in government hands. They realize that without sufficient large-scale shipyard capacity, they will be limited to building only the smaller ships, and thank themselves that they decided to go with the Ferengi's offer. With the Ferengi to build the large ships, the Federation won't discover them until it is too late. Even better is that when the ships are completed, the Ferengi will have served his purpose, and be killed.  
  
***  
  
While at DS9, a little of the backstory is revealed. It turned out that Major Kira was transferred into Starfleet after the Dominion War, and was kept on as the commander of DS9. As it was a 'naval' base, she was made a Commander. However, she was scheduled to be supplanted, and relegated back to XO, when the replacement Captain arrived. However, she was promoted to Captain during that time, and was put in charge of DS9. In reality, O'Brian saw who was going to be the new Captain, and decided that Captain Kira sounded a whole lot better. So he hacked into Federation databases, and made a few 'tweaks'.  
  
While this is going on, the Federation News reports that a Ferengi is assisting in the rebuilding of the Cardassian Empire. Several people comment that he must have an ulterior motive, and Quark overhears them. He manages to get a copy of the Ferengi's financial reports, and delivers them to Major Kira for Starfleet Intelligence to go over.  
  
The catch - he's legit! He is using legitimate sources of money, and his own personal resources to assist in the rebuilding of Cardassia, and in exchange, he is providing freighters to the Cardassians to help them. Essentially, he is providing the shipyards, transportation, and construction facilities in exchange for small concessions here and there, not to mention latinum. The profits are much lower than would be expected, but that is explained as he had to go that low in order to get the business.  
  
His nephew though, has made another set of deals. The nephew is working on one of the Breen pirate groups, attempting to make them come work for the Ferengi, and bring along that nice Breen innovation file. I.e. the one with all their dark nasty technology that they have never used yet. The nephew is offering shipyard space and workers in exchange for the technological advantages that they will bring. Idly he wonders about the reasoning of the Breen to provide the technology freely, but the profits that are hinted at quickly remove any suspicions.  
  
The Federation goes over the Uncle's financial and physical assets records, and they also make field examinations. All of the shipyards currently listed in the report are examined by Starfleet inspectors, and are found to be rebuilding Cardassian vessels. A few of them are building warships, but they are building Cardassian warships, and the Cardassian government protests the Federation poking its nose into Cardassian property. From the Federation's review, the Uncle's whole operation is completely legitimate, and they are surprised at the results. They start talking about the shipyards there, and Quark overhears them. Quark comments about one of the shipyards that the Uncle owns, and one of the DS9 characters comments that he doesn't own that place. A brief "Yes he does"/"No he doesn't" occurs, then Quark asks to see the financial records that the Uncle provided. A look of concern washes over his face, and he goes back into his office to get another PADD.  
  
Quark compares the two, and shows them a copy of the Uncle's financial report from several years ago. It lists 4 more shipyards, several more mineral extraction sites, and a couple dozen more freighters than the current one shows. When they confront the uncle and ask him about the discrepencies, he explains that those assets were sold off to his nephew.  
  
While walking back, they ask Quark why the uncle didn't tell Starfleet about the shipyards during the Dominion War. Quark replies that the uncle knows that Starfleet would have 'requisitioned' them for the war effort, and all of his profits would have been lost. Now if Starfleet had come to him, and offered to buy warships directly from him, that would have been a different manner. They ask Quark about how much shipyard capacity he has, Wuark replies that the Uncle has enough capacity to have helped the Federation end the war a year earlier (obviously bragging, but it does give an idea of shipyard capacity).  
  
At the same time, reports come in from Klingon space about Breen sightings near the Federation border, but a quick check of pirate attacks shows nothing in the region. It is near one of the shipyard sites that have gone missing, and the Federation High Command sends a pair of science ships to scout the area, and report what they find. It is the Breen who are guarding the shipyard site, and they are under strict orders from the Ferengi (and from their own government) to avoid attracting Federation attention by raiding anyone. Contact is lost with them soon after (science ships aren't combat ships, and when 16 Breen ships attack from ambush, well), and the orders come from the Federation Command to send the Defiant and a few other ships in there to investigate.  
  
They arrive at the last coordinates of the science ships, but no Dominion vessels are detected. They proceed towards the shipyard, and manage to get a good look at it.  
  
It is bigger than DS9, and that is just counting the central region of it. Stretching out further for several miles are repair gantries, reconfigurable starship assembly areas, and-  
  
The assemble areas are in use. Enough space to build twenty Galaxy class vessels are currently taken up with the construction of four very large vessels, with Breen signatures. Each of them is 3 miles long, but the skeletons are still visible, meaning they haven't been under construction for very long.  
  
But there is something else. There is another one of those vessels currently floating near the Assembly, and it begins to turn towrds the Federation fleet. A brief power comparison is made, and the Federation fleet decides to fire off a volley of shots toward the giants under construction, then get out and call for help.  
  
They fire several photons towards the ships under construction, but the giant manages to slide between the Fed ships and the Assembly, and takes the hits on its shields. It then accelerates towars the Federation ships, and several dozen smaller Breen ships start powering up, and putting themselves between the Fed fleet and the Assembly. They obviously don't want to risk any damage to their new toys.  
  
Several Federation ships make passes by the Behemoth, trying to do some damage to it, but their phasers and photons merely splash against its shields, and it picks off several ships as they perform their runs. Captain Kira tells the other Federation ships to run out of the area, and call for reinforcements. They decide to try and stay behind, to hopefully slow it down.  
  
The Behemoth decides instead of follow the retreating Federation ships, and opens fire upon one of them while at warp. Instead of using standard strip phasers, there are a pair of spinal phasers in the front of the ship, and they damage the Fed ship. It tumbles out of warp, and the Behemoth moves on after the next ship. It is obviously trying to kill off the Fed ships before they can call for help. Captain Kira tells them to scater, hoping one or more will get within range of ANYONE!  
  
Eventually, the Federation fleet is all caught up with, and the manage to rendezvous , after the Behemoth detroys one of the ships. It uses it spinal phasers to cut the ship in half, and returns to deal with the remaining ships.  
  
hus begins a space battle. There are Federation ships all around, weaving around it trying to get in a lucky shot that will damage or destroy it. The Federation ships are slowly damaged by the Behemoth, nd within the first minute all of the Federation ships are crippled, and the Behemoth is merely playing with them now, luxuriating in its power. Obviously the Captain is enjoying itself.  
  
The crew of the Defiant watch as the ship lines itself up for a shot with th spinal phasers on one ship at a time, destroying it in single volleys. they watch the Behemoth turn towards them, and know they are next. Those spinal phasers alone put out as much power as their entire reactor plant produces at full power.  
  
Suddenly, the Behemoth tilts upwards sharply, and fires all its weapons at a point over their heads. Debris flies past them on-screen, and they realize that more ships have arrived. Captain Kira asks, "How", and Captain Chakotay calls her up and explains that they managed to decipher the rest of the Breen database. It was a personal file that one of the Breen failed to scramble properly. Chakotay and several other ships were barely near enough to respond in time, and the time they made the Behemoth expend in hunting down Kira's fleet gave them the advantage.  
  
The space battle from before begins again, but the fighting is escalated. With twice as many ships in the action, and all are dedicated warships, the Defiant crew watches a massive furball erupt in front of them. Damage Control is working hard on repairing the pounding the Defiant took earlier, so they can join the battle as well.  
  
As they watch, the Voyager (recognizable due to the ablative armor) and several other Ambassador and Akira class vessels hammer the Behemoth repeatedly, but its shields are holding up under the pounding. A few minutes later, several Defiant style ships also arrive, and they begin pounding the ship also. These vessels are far harder for the big ship to target due to their speed, and they watch several smaller objects shimmer into view beside it.  
  
A sensor operator reports that the Behemoth has used a subspace transporter to deploy several robotic fighters outside its shields. The fighters then begin going after the Defiants, and begin to have an effect. Targeting switches off, with the Ambassadors firing their strip phasers to kill the fighters, and the Defiants continuing to pour fire into the Behemoth.  
  
Eventually, its shields start to go down, and fire impacts directly on the hull. Its armor is fairly thick though, and it survives for several more minutes, destroying another dozen warships in the meantime. It finally takes a hit near one of the warp nacelles buried in its skin, and several flares of light leap out from there. The flares don't stop, and the Federation ships realize that the whole power system is about to explode. They manage to get clear, and the vessel destroys itself in a massive explosion.  
  
The Federation fleet gets back together, repairs the damaged ships enough for all of them to move, and warp off towards the Assembly. When they arrive, they discover that all of the ships there are burning wrecks, and the station itself had self-destructed.  
  
Inspecting the last 2 shipyard sites, they see that both were disassembled to build that massive array, and return to DS9. The crew members relax and have a party, celebrating their victory over the massive warship, proving Federation technology and training will always carry the day.  
  
Elsewhere.  
The Uncle can be seen sitting at a desk in front of a window. He and the chair block our view outside, and we can see him holding a PADD in one hand. He taps a button on the desk, and a hologram of his nephew springs up. He apologizes for what he did, and explains that the only way to hide the assembly yards and resource extraction facilities was to transfer it to the nephew. Once the Federation found the Assembly, the only way to hide what he did was to blow up the Assembly.  
  
He says it was worth it though, as with the shipyards safely hidden, he can build the fleet that will be necessary. He has the Cardassians, he has the Breen patrolling his shipyards, and with those two, he will soon control the Alpha Quadrant.  
  
While he has been talking, the view has turned around so we are now looking at his side. A comm chime sounds, and one of his Dabo secretaries announces that a Romulan Envoy is here to meet him. Getting up to greet the envoy, he leaves the PADD on his desk. The camera slowly moves up and over so we can see what was on the PADD.  
  
There are four warship designs. The top one is the Behemoth we saw earlier. Below it is a Ferengi design, but built on the same massive scale as the Behemoth. The third one is a Cardassian style, and the last one is a Romulan design.  
  
The camera turns back to the window, and we look out across an array of shipyards that is even bigger than the Assemble, and there are over four dozen of the warships under construction out there. 


End file.
